Sakura, Ice and Blood
by Mandy0909
Summary: Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and Zaraki Taicho meet three girls who are supposed to be protecting them. Together, they go through many adventures, even love! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is another story I'm writing! It will be about three girls, Kimiko, Miyuki, and Natsumi. The divisions the girls are each in are based off of _Kira Michi's stories. Please read and review!_**

* * *

Three girls were walking down a street in Seriteti. They were each in a division, Kimiko: 6th Division, Miyuki: 10th Division, Natsumi: 11th Division. They had been in their squads for two months, and although they each were amazingly super strong, they were not seated officers.

Kimiko was a gentle, sweet lady. She got along with everyone in her division, except when they piss her off. Like her captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kimiko was born of nobility. She had brown/blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, which she kept loose and free. She had bangs that were pulled back with a butterfly clip. Other than those accessories, Kimiko wore the standard shinigami uniform. She was taller than Miyuki but shorter than Natsumi.

Miyuki was a cool, calm and nice lady, although Kimiko sometimes calls her a tomboy since she absolutely hates girly stuff. Like her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, she was born in the 1st district of Rukongai, Junrinan. Miyuki has black hair, which extends just below her shoulders whenever she is not tying her hair up. However, most of the time, Miyuki ties her hair up in a high ponytail, with side bangs almost covering her entire left eye. On her hands, she wears fingerless black gloves, but besides that, she wears the standard shiakusho. She was the shortest out of the three of them, but not by a lot.

Natsumi was a blunt, aggressive and attentive woman. She got along fine with everyone in her squad, beating up everyone who annoyed her, including sometimes Madarame Ikkaku. However, she finds it fun at the 11th Division since she can fight all she wants. Like her captain, Natsumi was from the low, poor and dangerous district of Kusajishi, fighting to survive. Surprisingly, she hadn't met Zaraki Kenpachi while she was there though. Natsumi has reddish/brown hair that reaches just above her shoulder that hang freely. Whenever she is preparing for a fight, she wraps her hands in bandages. Occasionally, she also wears a black and white collar around her neck and wears the standard shingami uniform. She was the tallest out of the three of them.

All three woman were powerful fighters,already knowing the name of their Zanpakuto release. However, they had yet to achieve Bankai. Kimiko excelled in kido, Natsumi in zanjutsu, and Miyuki was overall good at all the shinigami arts. Kimiko and Natsumi knew the other two arts and we're fairly good at them as well.

One day, Head Captain Yamamato called for a captains meeting.

"In two weeks, we will be having a party to help everyone relax and enjoy. The party will be held at the 1st division. You will have time to prepare for it after this meeting."

Surprised, the rest of the captains murmured amongst each other about finally having a break. Hitsugaya and Kuchiki Taicho were especially glad to take a break from their duties as a captain, although it would have been more relaxing if they went to the World of the Living. Zaraki Taicho didn't mind at all, even though he doesn't even do any paperwork.

"The meeting is over. You are dismissed."

* * *

After the meeting, Head Captain Yamamato called Natsumi, Miyuki and Kimiko to his office. He knew the girls had a lot more power in them than they thought. They were all just hiding their powers.

" I want you all to watch over your captains. I have a feeling something is going to happen. However, do not tell yoir captains about this. I just want to be alert and you don't have to stalk them, just be able to sense if something is wrong. Understood?"

" Yes sir."

Kimiko asked "Why are you asking us? Shouldn't stronger people be doing this? I'm not refusing, though."

"I know you three are strong, you are just hiding it."

Natsumi questioned "How am I supposed to protect Zaraki Taicho? He most likely is stronger than me already and can defeat a lot of strong opponents."

"Like I said, I just want you all to watch over your captains, so far, there is no need to fight yet..."

"Alright, we'll see what we can do" Miyuki stated, a little surprised that Yamamato Sou-Taicho knew how strong they were.

" Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

When Miyuki returned to the 10th squad barracks, she was too busy thinking about what the Head Captain told her friends and her that she didn't notice her surroundings until...

"Ow!" Miyuki had crashed into Hitsugaya Taicho himself! He was carrying papework but it had scattered across the courtyard. Also, over the years, Hitsugaya had grown taller.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Sorry." Miyuki hurriedly picked up the papers for her captain.

"It's fine. What is your name?" This was their first close encounter since Miyuki joined the GoteiThirteen.

"Miyuki."

"Miyuki, come with me to the 7th Division to deliver these papers."

"Ok." She had wanted to get to know her captain anyways.

"Do you know shunpo?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Yes." Then, they both shunpoed to the 7th Division to save time. Along the way, the air was filled with comfortable silence.

* * *

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and enjoy! Also, please visit my profile to take my poll about your favorite anime show! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story... Although I would like more reviews... Anyways here is chapter 2! I have added a new poll to my profile so feel free to come take it. It's about favorite character in Bleach. Read, vote and review! :)**

* * *

Natsumi was...lost.

After the meeting, she was trying to find her way back to the 11th division. She should have walked with Miyuki since their divisions were close. Now, she kept walking into dead ends. Groaning in frustration, Natsumi was about to turn around when she felt an enormous reiatsu heading her way.

"What the..."

Suddenly, Natsumi was face to face with her captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. Eyes wide, Natsumi watched as Zaraki Taicho talked with Yachiru.

"Yachiru! This is another dead end!"

"Sorry, Ken-chan! Ah! Look! It's Nat-chan!"

"Huh? Natsumi! Where is the division?" Zaraki was a little embarassed to have to ask one of his subordinates where the division was. He had finally accepted having a woman in the 11th Squad after Natsumi defeated his 3rd seat, Madarame Ikkaku, his fifth seat, Yumichika, and almost everybody else in the squad. Afterwards, Zaraki had requested to fight Natsumi, and if she was deemed a good fighter, he would give her a seat, and finally treat her like an equal. He could tell she hated being treated like a petty weaking.

After Natsumi had accepted the challenge, they had begun the day after. She had invited Kimiko and Miyuki to come watch, but after they came, and before they could begin, a messenger sent from Head captain had ordered them to stop.

_"Huh? Why?" Zaraki asked._

_"Why are you interfering anyways?" Natsumi demanded. Miyuki and Kimko knew that when Natsumi's fights were interrupted, she got pissed. _

_"This is an order from the Soutaicho himself. If you have a problem with that, go talk with him." The messenger then stated._

_Groaning, the two fighters decided to stop and save the fight for another time. The Taicho then ordered everyone who came to watch to leave. Despite not getting to fight Natsumi, Zaraki decided he'll give her a chance to prove herself._

"Well, a-actually, Taicho, I'm kinda lost myself too..."

"Oh" Zaraki was amused that he was not the only one who had terrible direction skills.

"Ken-chan! Let's go that way!" Yachiru announced.

"Fine." and after ten more minutes, they actually got back to the division and this is why Zaraki still trusts Yachiru for directions.

"Good night, Taicho." Natsumi stated as she walked to her sleeping quarters.

* * *

Kimiko was tired. She had spent almost the whole day training. Kimiko always thought of herself as the weakest out of her, Mikyuki, and Natsumi. Now, another thing was added to her list.

Kimiko was a thoughtful and selfless girl. She was worried about Kuchiki Taicho. _Unless something dangerous is going to happen or has already happened, why would Soutaicho ask us to watch over our captains?_

She was wondering this when suddenly, she tripped over a large stone rock and was about to crash onto the ground when a pair of arms caught her and held her until she was ready to stand again.

"Kuchiki Taicho! Thanks for catching me." Kimiko thanked her Taicho, blushing a shade of light pink at their position.

Kuchiki Byakuya knew she was one of his subordinates and a strong one too. Even though he doesn't look like it, he is very attentive, which also helps him stay alive in battle. So far, he noticed that Kimiko had eyes like Hisana, his late wife. Her smile was also soft and kind.

"Um... Kuchiki Taicho, I can stand now..." Kimiko said.

"Ok." Nodding, he let go of her and now, she stood in front of him, curious as to what he was doing here.

"Kuchiki Taicho, what are you doing here?"

"I was returning to the division when I saw you nearly fall."

"Oh, then, let's return to the division together." Kimiko suggested, smiling brightly.

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, Kimiko started walking in the direction of the 6th division barracks with Byakuya walking next to her.

Occasionally, they made small talk. Kimiko enjoyed spending time like this with her captain.

* * *

**This is all happening at the same time...:**

Miyuki, Natsumi, and Kimiko all stood in their captains' office.

"Miyuki, in two weeks, the Soutaicho is having a party at the 1st division and I want you to come with me." Hitsugaya Taicho stated.

"Oh. Okay, I'll come with you." Miyuki answered, smiling softly at Toshiro, making him blush slightly.

"Kimiko, in two weeks, the Soutaicho is having a party at the 1st division and I want you to come with me." Kuchiki Taicho stated.

"Okay! I would be honored to go with you." Kimiko responded, beaming.

"Hey, Natsumi, in two weeks, the Soutaicho is having a party at the first division and you're coming too." Zaraki Taicho stated.

"Why?" Natsumi asked, temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to be keeping a close eye on her Taicho.

" Cause I said so. And I heard you're friends are coming too."

"Oh, fine, I'll go with you."

* * *

The only problem was that none of the Captains had asked for permission to bring a guest along. They were planing to ask the Soutaicho the next day and who knows what Yamamato will say...

**Yay! Read, review and vote! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Miyuki! Where are you?"

Natsumi had come charging in the 10th Squad barracks the next day, wanting to tell her what had happened between her captain and her since she was closer than Kimiko. Actually, she was quite confused as to why Zaraki Taicho asked her to go. Inside her mind, a little voice kept saying '_He asked you out on a asked you out on a date.'_

Natsumi had been determined to ignore the voice, until she thought about it and the. It seemed more and more like a date. This only made her want to talk to her friends more.

"What?" Miyuki appeared in front of Natsumi, using shunpo.

"I need to talk to you!" Grabbing Miyuki's hand, they both shunpoed away, well, Miyuki was half dragged by Natsumi.

"Where are we going?"

"To the 6th Division. I'm going to get Kimiko too."

"Then why are you heading towards the 12th division?"

"O-oh...uh.. Let's go the other way!" Natsumi exclaimed, in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

Once they arrived, they didn't even bother trying to be quiet.

"HEY! KIMIKO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"What do you want?" Kimiko snapped and they could see that she was walking with Kuchiki Taicho before they interrupted.

Miyuki answered " For some reason, Natsumi wants to talk to both of us about something."

"Oh. Well I can't come with you right now. So maybe anoth-"

"Go with them. I'll take care of this."

"Heh? Oh. Thank you Kuchiki Taicho." Kimiko bowed and left with her friends.

* * *

"So, what were you doing with your Taicho? Kimiko?" Natsumi questioned.

"I'm not telling you until you tell us why you need to talk to us." Kimiko stated defiantly.

"Fine. Let's go get something to eat too."

After they ordered their food and sat down to eat, Natsumi began to speak.

" Zaraki Taicho asked me to go the 1st Division party with him in two weeks."

"So? What's the problem? Kuchiki Taicho asked me the same thing."

"Yeah, that's what Hitsugaya Taicho asked too."

"Well, does that mean Zaraki Taicho asked me out on a date?"

...

*awkward silence*

"Hurry up and say something already!" Natsumi demanded, an angry tick mark on her head.

Kimiko, unable to hold it in any longer, burst out giggling uncontrollably. Even Miyuki smirked.

"What the hell is so funny?"

" You're finally becoming less boyish." Kimiko told her.

"Huh? I just wanted to know. and I am not boyish just because I like fighting." Natsumi retorted.

"Sure..."

"So what did you say to Zaraki Taicho?" Miyuki asked.

"I said... Yes."

Both Miyuki and Kimiko's eyes widened slightly. Well this was a first. Usually, Natsumi either beats the boy who asked her out or ignores him and scares him away. They had never seen her accept a request like that.

"WHAT NOW? Why the hell are you two staring at me like that for?"

"This is the first time we've seen you accept someone's invitation to go out with them." Miyuki responded.

Natsumi's jaw dropped.

"Now, now, Natsumi, you know you're not supposed to have a relationship with a superior." Kimiko teased.

Natsumi's vein pulsed.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T FRIKING CARE! How the hell was I supposed to know? Besides, y'all said your taichos asked you the same thing too. What did you guys say?"

"Yes." Miyuki and Kimiko answered in unison.

"Oh, well that's easy for you guys since y'all want boyfriends that badly." Natsumi taunted.

"WHAT? Who the hell said that?" Miyuki demanded, with a scary demonic look on her face.

"Hehe... But do you have a crush on Hitsugaya Taicho? Miyuki?" Kimiko wondered.

"...N-no! I mean I just met him and I don't think he even remembers who I am." Miyuki mumbled, even though Kimiko and Natsumi could both hear every single word.

"Oooh! Miyuki has a crush on her Taicho! That's why she said 'yes' when Hitsugaya Taicho asked her to the dance!" Natsumi exclaimed, with Kimiko nodding in agreement.

"Look who's talking. You're actually going out already with Zaraki Taicho." Miyuki retorted, not even disagreeing with Natsumi's previous comment.

"Shut up!"

"So you're not going to deny it? Hah!"

"I said 'Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!"

"BE QUIET, YOU TWO!" Kimiko yelled.

Sitting back down, Miyuki asked " Hey Kimiko, you have a crush on your captain too?"

"Heh? O-oh, no, no, we're just friends."

" Really? U still haven't told us what you were doing with him before we came." Natsumi reminded her.

"Well, I was just helping him look for something. Surprisingly, he came to ask me to help him look. For his glove."

"Glove?"

"Yeah, you know, the fingerless ones he wears, kinda like Miyuki's but white. He apparently lost his left one."

Natsumi and Miyuki looked at each other before Miyuki spoke up. " You and Kuchiki Taicho are both nobility. You would make a good couple together."

"Yeah! I heard that nobles had to have babies to produce a heir! You could help the Kuchiki clan grow!" Natsumi agreed.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was blushing bright red. "SHUT UP!"

"Heh, now you know how I feel when you tease me." Miyuki told her.

"Yeah."

"So? I don't go as far as you guys do when you tease me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Natsumi responded.

This comment pissed everybody at the table and began a whole new argument... With shouting, yelling and cursing.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The three captains stood in Head Captain Yamamato'office in eerie silence.

"No."

"What? Why?" Zaraki Taicho demanded.

**Rewind...**

"Soutaicho, we want to invite a guest to the party in three days." Hitsugaya Taicho stated.

Zaraki, Hitsugaya, and Kuchiki Taicho had met up on the way to the 1st division to ask the Soutaicho this. As they neared the 1st Division Baracks, they were stopped by two guards.

"What business do you have here?" one of them asked.

"We're here to see the Soutaicho." Kuchiki Taicho responded.

"I'm afraid you shouldn't. There is not a Captains' meeting and he is not in a happy mood right now." The guard on the right answered, completely unfased that Zaraki Taicho of the 11th Squad was glaring at him.

"Too bad, we're going in." Zaraki Taicho stated bluntly.

"Fine, suit yourself."

Despite what the guards said, Soutaicho allowed them to come in.

**Present...**

"Who?"

"Miyuki." Hitsugaya Taicho answered.

"Kimiko." Kuchiki Taicho responded.

"Natsumi." Zaraki Taicho stated.

"Why? You should know this is only for Captains."

"I want to protect Kimiko. I sense something or someone has been watching her. This is just a precaution."

"So you feel the same way Kuchiki Taicho? I think the same thing about Miyuki."

"Oh. I do think something is wrong with Natsumi recently. But it'll be more fun if she comes!"

"Hn." The HeadCaptain was slowly contemplating how it would work out. If the girls go with their captains, then it might be easier to keep an eye on each other. But, he had to make sure only the Captains', Kimiko, Natsumi and Miyuki knew about the party.

"Alright. They can come only if they will not tell anyone about this."

"I will make sure this is secret." Kuchiki Taicho promised.

Hitsugaya Taicho nodded in agreement.

"Ok."

"Good. You're dismissed."

* * *

"Oh, it looks like the Taichos' have figured out something's wrong." a figure on the shadows whispered to his twin slyly.

"But the women are so oblivious."

"I'm just curious to see how things go."

"Nevertheless, we can't make the Boss angry. You know what he'll do."

* * *

"MATSAMOTO!" Hitsugaya Taicho had returned from the meeting to find his vice-captain laying on one of the couches drunk and slacking off from doing paperwork. Instead, Miyuki was sitting on the other couch and doing paperwork. Whether it was the Captain's or Vice-Captain's paperwork, he did not know, but was not happy.

"Did Matsamoto make you do her paperwork?"

Finally noticing her Taicho, Miyuki answered "no."

"I was bored and since Vice-Captain Matsamotso is lazy, I'm helping you with her paperwork."

"Oh. You didn't really have to."

"It's okay, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Alright, if you really want to. Anyways, Miyuki, did you tell anyone that you're coming with me to the party in two days?"

"Yes. My friends, Kimiko and Natsumi. They said they were going with Kuchiki and Zaraki Taicho."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine, but please don't tell anybody else that you are going to the party with me. The Soutaicho doesn't want any problems since its only for Captains'."Hitsugaya Taicho told her, blushing slightly.

"Oh. I won't tell anybody else."

* * *

Zaraki Taicho decided to straightforward and just tell Natsumi.

Spotting her in the courtyard fighting with some seated officers, he called her over.

"Natsumi! You are not to tell anyone about the party, got it?"

"Uh... That was kinda sudden but ok. I only told Miyuki and Kimko, my friends. They are going too, with their Captains."

"Fine." Zaraki Taicho was feeling uneasy, since he knew the 'stalkers' were close-by. Although he wouldn't mind fighting them.

* * *

"Kimiko, you are not to tell anyone about this party. Understood?"

"Yes. But, Kuchiki Taicho, I told my friends who are going with their captains as well."

"Hn. Thats fine, but no body else."

"Yes."

**Sorry if the chapter sucked. Too tired.**


End file.
